The second of many Important deliveries
by ak47stylegirl
Summary: the second of five is born.


okay, this is… sort of a sequel to 'the first of many Important deliveries.' I may do more of these, maybe? I really do love writing young Jeff and lucy, they just so fun to write. (plus baby Scott is so cute!) okay enough of me talking, I hope you enjoy.

"mummy, look!" Scott said pointing at an aeroplane.

"yes, I see Scotty," she said, smiling at her two years old in her arms. "do you think daddy on that one?"

scott thought about it, _the expression he was making was too cute, _she thought.

"don't know," Scott said, sucking his thumb.

"well, let go find out shall we?" she said.

_jeff was coming home from one of his space missions, it was supposed to be only a week trip, but it ended up taking a month, which wasn't good when you have a baby on the way. _

* * *

"Scotty, look over there," she said grinning, pointing over at someone who just got off the plane.

"daddy!" Scott yelled, wiggling out of her hold and start running towards Jeff.

"Scott, come back here!" she said, hurrying after Scott, _but it was a bit hard to keep up with a toddler when you are pregnant._

luckily Jeff had spotted Scott, swooping Scott up into a bear hug.

"look at you, you're grown," Jeff said, grinning at Scott.

"daddy!" Scott said, his eyes bright, hugging jeff's neck.

"now, don't choke your father, Scotty" she joked coming up to them.

"Lucy," Jeff said looking at her, his eyes full of love " I miss you," he said kissing her.

"miss you too," she said, kissing him back.

"Ewww," Scott said, disgusted.

They both laughed, thinking the same thing.

They both kiss Scott's cheeks at the same time, the look on his face was priceless to both of them, _she wishes she got it on camera._

* * *

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," Jeff said, later that night as they lay in bed. "would have never taken it if I knew I'd be gone so long."

"Hey, it okay, you couldn't help it," she said, snuggling up to Jeff. " I'm just happy you here now, and you won't miss the baby birth, so yeah I'm happy."

"how has the baby been?" Jeff asked, laying his hand on her belly. _It wasn't as big as it was with Scott, if you saw her far away you wouldn't think she was pregnant, let alone on her last trimester but she was. _

"been moving a bit lately, probably getting ready to enter the world, no doubt," she said, yawning. " I'm exhausted; I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, night. love you" Jeff said, kissing her cheek.

"love you too," she said half asleep already.

* * *

scott was sitting on the window seat, looking out the window with the most concentration a two-year-old could master.

"what you doing, kiddo?" Jeff said sitting next to Scott.

"grandma, coming," Scott said, smiling up at his father.

"you waiting for your grandma?" Jeff asked.

Scott nodded.

_Shouldn't be long now, _she thought, looking at her watch. _Jeff's mother was coming down to look after Scott when the time comes for baby number two to arrive. Sadly jeff's father couldn't come down until she was actually having this baby, because he was needed at the farm. It was just a part of farm life she guesses._

A car was seen into the distance.

"grandma!" Scott yelled jumping off the seat and started to run outside.

She and Jeff followed him, Jeff catching Scott the second he tried to leave the pouch.

"Daddy?!" Scott said, looking at Jeff with a pout.

"you know you're not allowed near moving cars Scotty," Jeff said, sitting Scott on his hip.

the car pulled in to the driveway, and Sally Tracy got out.

"wheres my grandson?!" Sally said, grinning.

"grandma! grandma!" Scott was trying to get out of jeff's hold. "daddy, put down!"

"Okay, okay kiddo," Jeff said putting Scott down, who instantly ran towards his grandma.

"grandma!" Scott squealed as his grandma picked him up and hugged him.

"have you been a good boy for your parents?" Sally asked Scott.

"Yeah!" Scott grinned.

* * *

A couple of days later and their little family had it the newest member. _He's a small little thing,_ she thought, smiling down at her newborn son.

"He got red hair, like your father" Jeff Said, smiling down at their baby.

"Yeah," she whispered, transfixed on her son. "yeah he does."

* * *

A little bit later.

Scott was standing shyly behind his grandma.

"Scotty, go on, go meet your little brother, " Sally said nudging Scott towards the bed, where she was laying, holding a sleeping John.

"Little brother?" Scott asked.

"yes sweety, come have a look," she said, as Jeff picked Scott up and placed him on the bed.

Scott moved closer looking at his brother. "tinny" Scott said looking up at her wide-eyed.

the adults in the room chuckled.

"you were just as tinny as John once too kiddo." jeff said, ruffleing scott's hair.

"Johnny?"

"well your little brother's name is John, but you can call him Johnny if you want,sweetly" she said.

"mine?" Scott asked looking down at John.

"well in a way" she chuckled. "he's your little brother which makes you his big brother, so yes he your's in a way."

"and that means it your job to protect him and give him heaps of love just like mummy and daddy do for you," Jeff said ruffling scott's hair.

Scott nodded, looking down at John.

It was at that moment John blinked his eyes open.

She saw Scott's eyes widen as he and John made eye contact.

_It was like the world stood still, her two boys looking at each other for the first time._

scott smiled

"Johnny, mine!"


End file.
